


Manipulating Heartache

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a freak! That is what I am." Kagome yelled, blue eyes filled with tears, "I have no family! No matter what my DNA says!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulating Heartache

**Chapter One:**

Kid Flash was catching up with the others when he saw a sign that caught his eye, usually he wouldn't stop but the words on the front is what caught his attention.

_**Hell Cat** _

_**Human Weapon: DNA Manipulation** _

There had been rumors of DNA manipulation but he didn't know it was true. Looking at the person in the glass tube he frowned.

She had a metal like strait jacket, and a metal helmet covering her face. If they bolted her up that much she had to be dangerous.

"Kid, what are you doing?" The voice of Robin brought him out of his musing. His eyes connected with Robin's before motioning to what was in-front of him.

Robin frowned as he looked at the person in the tube, and quickly went to the computer on the left side of the experiment.

"It says DNA manipulation...that doesn't sound good." Kid Flashed muttered, as he looked at the experiment again. There was something about her that had a familiar vibe, but he couldn't really place it.

"I didn't think they started doing these kinds of experiments yet..." Robin sighed flicking through the files to see if there was any more information he could get from them.

"No way..." Robin muttered, as he found the information he was looking for. He looked at the experiment in shock.

"What what?" Kid Flash, appeared next to the screen and looked at it in just as much shock.

_**Kagome Higurashi** _

_**Race: Human/Miko** _

_**Experiment: 4859Xk3** _

_**DNA Manipulation with:** _

_**SUPERMAN: SUCCESS** _

_**BATMAN: SUCCESS** _

_**WONDER WOMAN: SUCCESS** _

_**MEMORIES: WIPPED** _

_**MIND WASH: IN PROCESS** _

_**MISSON WHEN FINISHED: WIPE OUT JUSICE LEAGE** _

"What are you two doing? The bomb has been placed. We need to leave." Superboy said appearing before the two. They had been told to make sure this place wasn't able to do any more experiments and by blowing said place up they could make sure of that.

Robin muttered a curse as he quickly started typing on the computer as fast as he could, "Get the girl out of there while I finish this."

It was an order and the two knew that.

Superboy frowned and brought his fist to hit the metal hatch on the side of the casing that held the person inside. The metal clasp broke in two hitting the ground as Kid Flash opened the side, and pulled them out of the tube like cell.

Kid Flash sat her down on the floor, back leaning against the wall. He was going to examine her further when the beeping around the building started.

The five minute countdown had started.

"We need to get out of here before this place blows!" Kid Flash yelled, glancing at the experiment they found which was unconscious.

Robin frowned, "We have five minutes... tops..." He continued to type and try to get all the information he could out of the database, "We have time...let me get this information."

Super-boy frowned, glancing at the experiment they had found. It wasn't that long ago when he was in the girls place, found by same two people and freed.

"There!" Robin pressed a few keys until a disk ejected. He put it in a case and slipped it away for safe keeping, "I got all the information I could find."

Looking down at the female he sighed, "We will be taking her with..." He picked her up and headed out, the others following close behind.

What they didn't know was that just by saving her a lot of things would change both good and bad...and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The wheels had been set in motion and all they could do was hang on for the ride.


End file.
